This invention pertains to carrying devices, particularly carrying dollies for the machines known commonly as snowmobiles. Such dollies are common. They consist of a T-shaped bed on which the snowmobile rests. The two front skis of the snowmobile rest on pads on the cross member of the T-shape, and the powered track or belt rests on the upright of the T-shape. Casters are used to allow the dolly and its load to be readily moved for storage or the like.
Problems arise in driving the machine off the dolly. Snowmobiles commonly have no reverse gears so they are driven forwardly off the dolly. As the skis move from the pads and drop to the supporting surfaces, there is a tendency for the driving belt on the machine to drive the supporting dolly back and for the casters to simply allow the dolly to roll rapidly on the floor to the rear of the snowmobile. This action can endanger people or property standing to the rear of the dolly.
The present invention provides a mechanism by which the dolly can be frictionally inhibited from rolling on the supporting surface so that the snowmobile can be unloaded without that danger.